


~:*DIALOGUES/WIPS*:~

by Queenrairai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I have literally been up all night, I put warnings/tw in each individual chapter, I will update tags as I go on, Late night talks, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Kisses, These are just random dialogues, go right ahead partner, if you want to use the dialogues for a story, im a slut for soft shit, or WIPs, please help, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenrairai/pseuds/Queenrairai
Summary: Just random stuff that pops up in my head =]
Relationships: who ever you want it to be - Relationship





	~:*DIALOGUES/WIPS*:~

The stars are really pretty tonight.”

“Yeah, they are.”

*few moments of silence*

“Hey...You wanna know something?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Ever since I was little, I gave a star to everything I loved.”

“Really”

“Yea, like that star right there. That’s my dog”

*Person B chuckles lightly*

“Oh really?”

“Mhm”

“Then what about me? Do I get a star”

“Yea, but you’re star is not out right now”

*Person B is slightly confused by A’s statement*

“Why not?”

“Cause it’s sleeping right now”

“Oh......Where is my star located then?”

“It the middle of the solar system silly”

*Person B looks at A*

“The...sun?”

“Yep”

“But why the sun A?”

“Cause...”

*A looks at B with a small smile on their face*

“In my solar system, your my biggest star.”

**Author's Note:**

> I prods won’t update as much cause school(ew...school) but I’ll try my hardest to update at least once a week


End file.
